Olivia Quartermaine (Lisa LoCicero)
Olivia redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Olivia (disambiguation). |occupation = Operations Manager at the Metro Court |residence = Port Charles, New York |image2 = |image3 = |parents = Talia Falconeri |grandparents = Nona Falconeri (paternal; deceased) |siblings = Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo FalconeriMentioned December 23, 2011. |romances = Steve Webber (broken engagement) |children = |aunts/uncles = Theresa Falconeri (paternal) |nieces/nephews = Tommy Falconeri |cousins = Kate Howard Violetta Falconeri (paternal cousins) Trey Mitchell (paternal once removed, via Kate; deceased) |relatives = }} Olivia Falconeri is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by Lisa LoCicero since September 19, 2008. On July 1, 2009, Cicero was put on contract with the series and has been ever since. Olivia is known as having a "bad temper" and is also known by her feuds with Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos and Heather Webber. She is the mother of Dante Falconeri, who she had as a teenager with mob boss Sonny Corinthos. History Olivia is the cousin of Crimson's editor-in-chief Kate Howard. Olivia and Kate (then known as Connie Falconeri) grew up together in Bensonhurst, New York. In high school, Olivia dated Sonny Corinthos, from whom she became pregnant. Sonny, unaware of the pregnancy, left Olivia to pursue Kate. Olivia gave birth to a son, Dante Angelo Falconeri. She has kept Dante's paternity a secret to protect him from Sonny's mob drama. Olivia tells her family and friends that Dante's father could be any of three or four men she had slept with during that time. Only Kate knows the truth about Olivia's son and has kept her secret even after she changed her name and left her family. Olivia was very relieved when Kate didn't run off with Sonny, but was upset when Kate left her family to pursue her dreams. After Kate left Bensonhurst and changed her identity, Olivia did not have any contact with Kate for twenty years. She kept herself posted on Kate's accomplishments through newspapers and magazines. Storylines Arrival and reunion with Kate ]] Olivia was reconnected with her past after she saw Sonny at Frankie's bar. Sonny, engaged to Kate, asked Olivia to come to Port Charles to be Kate's maid-of-honor. When she arrived in Port Charles, she checked in to the Metro Court Hotel where she meets Carly Jacks, Sonny's ex-wife. Olivia told Carly who she was and revealed to Carly that Kate's real identity is Connie Falconeri and that she hails from Bensonhurst, not Connecticut. On the day of the wedding, Olivia helped Kate fix her hair and get dressed for the ceremony. Olivia presented Kate with a necklace that all Falconeri women have worn to their weddings. Kate refused to wear the heirloom and the two had a loud argument that everyone in the chapel could hear. Olivia, furious that Kate denies her identity by refusing to wear the heirloom, decides to wear the necklace herself. After Kate was shot at the altar, Olivia was grief-stricken, fearing for her cousin's life. As she held a bloody, wounded Kate, she told her that she is proud of who she has become and that she is happy that she accomplished everything that she dreamed of. Kate was rushed to General Hospital and Olivia told Sonny that she will be making all of Kate's medical decisions because she is her only family. She agreed to let Patrick Drake operate on Kate since he is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. Kate survived the operation, but was slow to recover. Kate revealed to Patrick that Sonny has a grown son with Olivia. While Kate is in recovery, Olivia discovered (through Carly) that Sonny never left the mob, and that he had lied to everyone about it. Carly also told Olivia about what happened to her son, Michael, warning her to keep Kate away from Sonny. Olivia told Kate what she learned, but Kate didn't believe her. She retorted that Olivia is just jealous because she got Sonny and now she doesn't have the love of her son's father. Kate wanted to tell Sonny about Dante. She felt that if Sonny learns about his son, it will give him a reason to live and it will stop him from joining the mob and taking revenge. Olivia is adamant about not doing it because she feels that her son would get hurt. She doesn't want Dante to suffer little Michael's fate. After the Metro Court Hotel is having issues, Jasper Jacks hires Olivia as his manager. Olivia has since been Jax and his wife's friend. She also helped Jax and Carly when making a decision on Michael Corinthos's surgery. Olivia met Claudia Zacchara at Jake's on October 13, 2008. Claudia brought up the wedding incident and a verbal fight ensues. Olivia and Carly, Jax's wife, came together to stop Sonny from marrying Claudia, but he does so anyway, costing him his friendship with Olivia. and Olivia almost kiss before Dante walks in.]] Johnny Zacchara Olivia begins a relationship with Johnny Zacchara in May 2009, although she is twice his age. Despite criticism from Sonny and Claudia, the two continue to see one another and they make love for the first time on May 20th, 2009. Soon after, Dante arrives in town and she discovers he is working for Sonny under an alias. Despite Sonny confessing his love to Olivia, she rejects him stating that he is a married man and needs to be with Claudia. Olivia tries to get Dante off the case but this leads Claudia to discover her secret. Claudia forces Olivia to break-up with Johnny. Olivia tells Johnny that she still loves Sonny, and that's why she's breaking up with him, but Johnny figures his sister is behind it. He later tells Olivia that he wants to keep seeing her, but they should keep it a secret. However, Claudia finds out and in retaliation, tells Olivia that she's going to sleep with Dante that night. Olivia goes to Sonny to tell him the truth, but he tells her off, telling her to stop talking about Claudia in a bad way. Michael walks in, overhearing the conversation, and tells Olivia to back off. Olivia tells Sonny that he should be proud for having a son who stands up for him. Jax finds out Olivia's secret, but agrees to keep it so that Sonny will go to prison. Olivia arranges Claudia's birthday party on Sonny's behalf at the Metro Court, taking over the duties for a pregnant Carly, who is just as incredulous as Olivia that Sonny is throwing a party for Claudia. Just before the party, Olivia gets into a scuffle with Claudia when she threatens to tell her secret to Sonny. At the PCPD station, she asks Mac Scorpio to let her go so that she can warn her son, and he agrees, wanting Dante to take Sonny down. When she gets to the Metro Court, she comes in time to hear Sonny rip into Claudia for being responsible for getting Michael shot. Claudia pulls out a gun and takes Carly hostage. Sonny is later talking to Olivia, telling her that he should have trusted her when she said that Claudia was not a good person. Olivia tells him that even though Claudia is evil, he should not have yelled at her in front of everybody. Carly is found, along with her newborn baby girl, and is brought to the hospital, but there's no sign of Claudia. Dante comes with Lulu, who's suffering from hypothermia, and believes that Sonny killed Claudia. When Olivia goes to visit Carly, she reveals that she knew Claudia got Michael shot, causing a strain in their relationship. Olivia comforts Johnny, who figures his sister is dead. Johnny later confronts Olivia about Dominic being Dante, and is at an impasse about what to do, but she finally admits that Claudia blackmailed her into breaking up with him. Johnny chooses to stay with Olivia, finding it hard to be without her and vice versa. Still, she realizes she still carries a torch for Sonny. argue about her relationship with Johnny.]] Dante revealed as Sonny's son Dante closes in on Sonny, and finally gets enough evidence to produce an arrest warrant for Sonny in relation to Claudia's murder after Claudia's body is found in a warehouse explosion set by an obsessive artist. He tells his mother that though he wants Sonny to go down, he feels bad for his kids, who will be hit hard when their dad is sent to prison, as well as other people, including Lulu Spencer. Olivia immediately sees the sparks and realizes that Dante has genuine feelings for Lulu, something that has never happened to him before. Dante and Olivia end up spending Christmas at Sonny's house for dinner when his other three children bail on him. Olivia mends her relationship with Carly, as well, who admits that she does not get along with a lot of women, and Olivia admits the same. Dante gets the arrest warrant for Sonny on the same day as Carly's daughter, Josslyn's, christening. When Dante and Sonny do not show up, she goes to Sonny's house, worried, and walks in to find Dante laying on the floor with a bullet in his chest and Sonny holding a gun. She screams at Sonny that he just shot his own son as she tries to help Dante stay alive. Sonny helps out, as well, upset with Olivia for not telling him that Dante was his son. Dante is transported to the hospital, in a perilous state, and Olivia shattered over the fact that she could lose her son. She tells Sonny that she knows for sure that he is Dante's father, and that she just was trying to protect her son by not telling Dante or Sonny that they were related. She tells Dante to fight for himself, while Sonny tries to recover from the shock of finding out Dante is his son. Dante goes into surgery, but before he comes out, Sonny is arrested for Claudia's murder. Dante wakes up on February 3, 2010, with Lulu by his side, who tells him that Sonny is his father. When Olivia returns, Dante is upset that Olivia did not tell him that Sonny is his father and coldly pushes her away.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8050/But_You_Shot_a_Cop/ She tries to defend her decision to keep his paternity a secret, but Dante will not listen. She is later brought down to the station to give her official statement on Dante's shooting, but she doesn't implicate Sonny; she only tells them that she went to Sonny's house and found Dante lying on the floor. Dante gives his statement at the same time, saying he shot himself by accident. When she goes back to the hospital, she finds Sonny, who wants to see Dante, as well as Lulu, who asks Olivia why she lets Sonny around Dante after what he did. Olivia tells Lulu that the guilt from what Sonny did will eat him alive, and that was punishment enough. When Ronnie, Dante's undercover partner, comes to the hospital to see Dante, he accuses Olivia of siding with Sonny over her own son. Olivia is furious, and tells Ronnie that she loves her son more than he knows and Dante is his own man who makes his own decisions, and there's nothing she can do about that.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps.php?day=tue On March 12, 2010, Dante's younger half-sister, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, is brutally beaten and hospitalized by her abusive boyfriend Kiefer Bauer, but tells the police that it was Ethan Lovett who attacked her. However, Dante and his partner, Lucky Spencer, realize something is off and investigate, discovering on April 2 that Kiefer, not Ethan, was the culprit. That same day, Kiefer beats up Kristina again, but the truth comes out to everyone when Kristina's mother, Alexis, catches Kiefer leaving the house and Kristina confesses to Dante that Kiefer was the attacker. After a subsequent argument with Sonny, Dante finally realizes why Olivia lied about his paternity and forgives her. Unfortunately, Alexis accidentally hits and kills Kiefer with her car that same night, and his father, Warren Bauer, swears revenge on both Alexis and Kristina, an act that would come back to haunt many Port Charles residents later. When Sonny's trial nears its end, the prosecutor, Claire Walsh, issues a subpoena for Michael to testify, thinking that Michael's testimony will ensure Michael's conviction. However, Dante discovers that Michael was the one who killed Claudia, albeit to save Carly and Josslyn from her, and turns him in just as the jury is about to announce their verdict. After Michael confesses, the judge unfairly sentences him to two-to-five years in the Pentonville Adult Correctional Facility to show everyone in the courtroom that the legal system cannot be manipulated, much to the community's shock and outrage. However, Dante eventually gets Michael's sentence reduced significantly. In June, Kristina, blaming Sonny for Michael's incarceration, among many other things, decides to fake a relationship with Johnny to spite him. Johnny initially goes along with it, straining his relationship with Olivia, but soon realizes it's a bad idea. Kristina continues to push the issue until July 2, when Johnny finally puts his foot down and convinces her to end the charade. However, the two are caught in a car bomb secretly planted by Sonny immediately afterwards, but survive. Hospital shooting On July 19, Olivia is at General Hospital and enters Epiphany Johnson's office while Warren Bauer is trying to force her to give him Kristina's medical records, overhearing the man berate Epiphany and insult Kristina. Despite Kristina's earlier antics, Olivia readily comes to her defense. When the hospital locks down after Franco kidnaps the newborn Aiden Cassadine, Warren suffers a psychotic break and induces a shootout, critically wounding Mac and Ethan before attempting to kill Kristina; however, he is shot dead by Mac before he can do more harm. Olivia subsequently helps Steven Webber treat Ethan, which proves to save his life, and the two form a bond and agree to go out for a drink sometime. When the lockdown ends, Olivia attempts to talk Johnny, who has vowed to destroy Sonny's organization to avenge Claudia, out of his plans, using Warren's attempts at vengeance and subsequent death as an example, but Johnny is unmoved. On December 6, 2010, Olivia goes to Johnny's penthouse and finds Lisa Niles there. She had been treating Johnny's gunshot wound illegally, but hides the medical supplies so as to not get both of them into trouble. Johnny and Lisa both imply that they are sleeping together to cover it up, and Olivia pretends to believe their story. Once Lisa leaves, Olivia asks Johnny to at least get up and kiss her goodbye, but as he can't stand, he gives an elaborate excuse as to why he won't. She then tells him that she's smart enough to know he got shot and berates him for lying to her and not having trust in her. She asks him why he tries so hard to hurt her, but he says he was trying to give her a reason to walk away from his mob life. She tells him that he won't live long enough to see how right they could have been together. She returns her copy of the keys and leaves. She begins crying outside of his apartment. Steve Webber go on a ski trip.]] A few weeks later, she gets roped into going on the General Hospital ski trip by Carly and so she heads to the hospital. Both Morgan and Steve offer to help her learn to ski. On the bus ride there, though, they hit a patch of ice and skid off the rode and down a small cliff. She is one of the last ones to be found and is also one of the most injured. She tells Steve that if she doesn't make it, he has to tell Dante that she loves him. Olivia is admitted to the hospital in critical condition, and recovers. Around this time, she begins to bond with Steve, who was treating her and helping her with her recovery as her doctor and a friend. Steve and Olivia became close friends as they leaned on each other during and after the bus crash. In late January, Steve and Olivia began to date, often having dinner at Olivia's loft and meeting up at Jake's to have some drinks and spend time together. In February, they attended the wedding of Sonny Corinthos and Brenda Barrett together and in May they made love for the first time. Olivia starts to learn more about Steve's past and inquires about his time working at a hospital in Memphis and why he left. Steve avoids answering her question and changes the subject. Olivia seems suspicious, but doesn't question him any further. Over time, Steve is still shown to avoid talking about Memphis. In late September, during a picnic on the roof of the hospital Olivia mentions Memphis again, and Steve tries to avoid the question. Olivia tells Steve that she doesn't want any secrets between them and asks him to tell her what happened in Memphis. Steve says that his time in Memphis was totally normal and that he isn't keeping any secrets from Olivia. Olivia's suspicions over Memphis grow when Steve's old girlfriend from Memphis Maggie Wurth arrives in town and they appear to have a secret between them. After Brenda left Sonny, he began to spiral out of control and Olivia approached her cousin Kate and asked her to help Sonny. Kate refuses and the two get into an argument. Kate then goes and visits Sonny and makes up with Olivia. After that Olivia helps Dante propose to Lulu and worries once he is shot. On November 3, Olivia almost faints and Lulu asks her if she might be pregnant and she denies it. She leaves Kristina's going away party so that she can rest and goes home. While at home, Olivia takes a pregnancy test believing that she may be pregnant with Steve's child. However before she can take the test, Steve comes over to check on her so she quickly hides it. Olivia decided to cook dinner for Steve and while she left to go prepare, Steve found her pregnancy test, but does not confront her about it, instead he puts it back where he found it and makes up an excuse to leave and not stay for dinner. Olivia, unaware that Steve saw the test, thinks nothing of it. After Steve left, Olivia takes the test and right as she is about to look at the results, Sonny arrives interrupting her. Olivia later took the test and discovered that she wasn't pregnant. When Steve confronted her at the hospital about finding the test, she told him that she was not pregnant. Olivia accompanied Steve as his date to a boat party celebration in honor of the publishing of Matt Hunter's research. The party takes a terrible turn when Lisa Niles took over the boat and terrorized it's passengers. Lisa was eventually stopped and murdered, but the culprit was unknown. Olivia and Steve got caught up as suspects in a murder trial, but the case was closed when the first mate of the ship seemingly confessed to the murder. In late December, Olivia is overjoyed to hear that Dante and Lulu are getting married. They have an impromptu wedding in Bensonhurst where Olivia comes through for them and supplies all the necessities of a basic wedding, like the flowers and music. She also invited a bunch of Falconeri's to the wedding, but when Dante and Lulu asked for a more private wedding she appeared to send the rest of their family away. However after Dante and Lulu said they vows and kissed the rest of Dante's family rushed into the ceremony to celebrate. In early January, Olivia begins to get more suspicious of Steve and Maggie and what they are hiding. She confronts them on several occasions and they insist that nothing is going on. In February, Olivia accompanies Steve to a Pulmonary Research benefit at the Metro Court Hotel. After seeing Steve and Maggie whispering again, she blows up at them and demands to know what was going on. Maggie blurts out that they are having an affair, and Olivia grows angry but hardly has time to react as Sonny is shot. Kate begins to breakdown over Sonny's shooting and Olivia leaves with Kate to comfort her. Olivia later runs into Steve and Maggie at the hospital again and Steve finally comes clean with her. He tells Olivia that he and Maggie are not having an affair and takes her into a conference room to finally tell her the truth. Steve admits that he killed one of his patients in Memphis deliberately. His patient - a prisoner with a life sentence was in an irreversible coma. Maggie's patient a young fourteen year old girl was in need of a heart transplant. Steve's patient's heart was a match to Maggie's patient so Steve killed his patient deliberately in order to give the prisoner's heart to the young girl. Olivia has a hard time accepting this and felt that it wasn't Steve's call to decide who lives and who dies. Heather Webber In April 2012, Olivia and Steve continue to grow closer in their relationship. When Steve's scheming mother, Heather Webber, returns to town, Olivia instantly meets her at Steve's apartment. Heather isn't aware of the woman knowing her son and tries to avoid Olivia from coming in. Steve stops Heather and introduces her to Olivia. After Steve leaves, Heather makes snide remarks and attempts to offer her some of her famous sweet tea. However, Olivia knows Heather's sordid past as a dangerous person including poisoning someone's tea with LSD, even she could've warned Sonny's lawyer Alexis or her ex-lover Sonny with their son Dante. She has been seeing several haccuinations such as seeing Duke Lavery as Cesar Faison (Faison was mesquerading as Lavery), Lulu being pregnant (it would be later be revealed that it was a false alarm), Maxie being transported to the hospital (cramps and revealed that she was pregnant). She has also seen several instances of a puppy. Maxie has seen this puppy. Maxie tripped and miscarried Lulu's and Dante's baby. This hallucination might also be a reference to Maxie being pregnant after Maxie and Spinelli having sex on New Year's Day and Spinelli's nickname is Jackal (a type of wild dog). On January 4, Steve Webber and Olivia had sex and Steve then proposed marriage to Olivia. Olivia accepted the proposal. On Feb 26 Heather turns up alive and tries to kill Olivia but ends up stabbing Steve instead just before Sonny even tried to stop Heather before things get worse while Sonny's friend and associate Shawn tracks down Sonny's lawyer Alexis on February 26 because she is mentioned only and even Commissioner Anna Devane could taken Heather along with Sonny. She has a hallucination that Steve will be stabbed and Elizabeth Webber tries to prevent this by poking him with a pen. However, Olivia is held hostage by Heather Webber with a knife and Steve rescues Olivia. Heather stabs her son, Steve and later turns herself in. Steve is able to survive the stabbing and Olivia demands that they wed now. During the quick wedding, the Memphis Police arrives and arrests Steve for the murder in Memphis. (3-1-13) On March 4, Steve says that he will not marrying Olivia because this is not the way to start a marriage and will not fight the charges. He will be discharged from the hospital and be expedited to Memphis to be sentenced for his crimes. April 2013- She is seen with Sonny waiting for news about the disappearance of Lulu Spencer-Falconeri. She also finds out that her cousin Connie Falconeri is now intregrated as a merger of both personalities. She is present to welcome Lulu Spencer-Falconeri back with Dante, Luke, and Laura. She is really overjoyed and storms Lulu, not aware of the situation, which stresses Lulu. She talks to Sonny about his relationship with Connie and the ordeal concerning Brenda and Michael. She visits Johnny in Pentonville where she insists that she and Sonny are just friends. Connie and Olivia help Sonny deal with the gambling ring leader and find Morgan Corinthos. She talks to a returned Franco in the courtroom with Connie, which causes Sonny's associate Shawn Butler to retract his shooting Franco. She is overjoyed to hear that Connie's trial was thrown out and celebrates Connie's birthday at the Metro Court. Olivia and Connie sees Franco coming into the restaurant, but is told by Carly that Franco is there to meet with her. Olivia has a hallucination about Sonny bleeding. She thinks that Franco (who is on the balcony with Carly) will hurt Sonny. However, Olivia doesn't know that Carly has ordered Shawn (who is in a hotel room with a view of the balcony) to shoot Franco on the balcony. Olivia pushes Sonny out of the way and Olivia subsequently is shot due to her being in the line of fire. Family tree References External Links * Olivia Falconeri at ABC.com * Olivia Falconeri at Soaps.com Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional mechanics Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Falconeri family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps